


The Wedding Day

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Series: Moments In Their Life [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Tears, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Robert and Aaron get married officially.





	The Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

Just over seven months ago, Aaron had proposed to Robert. It wasn’t even a week after the proposal that Robert wanted to start planning with Aaron, but Aaron just wanted to enjoy being Robert’s fiancé for a while longer. Robert finally got his way, another month down the line, when he and Aaron started planning their day.

Now, it was the first day of the rest of their lives. Today was the day that Robert and Aaron became united, the day they became _husbands_. The ceremony was scheduled for two hours from the current time, Aaron nervously watching the clock tick. He had been ready for almost half an hour before realising the time and slackening his tie a little. Now it was open completely, just wrapped across the back of his neck, with his top button open. He and Robert had spent the night before apart, something that Aaron had suggested. The clock on the wall ticked by slower and slower, Aaron growing more impatient as he did nothing but watch it. The only sound that could be heard was the steady _tick tock tick tock,_ his breath somehow going at the same speed as it. Out of the corner of his eye, his phone lit up on the table, signalling a notification. Aaron smiled as he saw who it was from.

**Can’t wait to make you my husband later today. I’ll see you at the end of the alter. I love you xx**

He grabbed his phone and texted out a response to Robert.

**I love you too, hubby xx**

With a shake of his head, Aaron put the phone back on the desk and went off in search of his mum.

 

* * *

 

Robert had woken up late, somehow sleeping through his alarm. At first, he thought he had missed his wedding, but a quick glance at the digital clock at his bedside showed that he still had three hours to go.  He put his head back on the pillow, breathing out heavily before reaching to his phone and texted Aaron. He smirked when he read the reply not even three minutes later. Robert climbed out of bed and padded along to the shower, spying his suit out of the corner of his eye. They’d got similar suits, they knew that much. Robert was slightly ridiculous and put the idea forward that they would go shopping separately, but when both suits had been bought, Chas had told them both that they’d be practically matching. He couldn’t wait to see Aaron in his suit. He always looked amazing in them, and this one was extra special.

 

* * *

 

Aaron walked down the aisle with Chas on his left hand side, both of them linking arms. Robert was stood at the front of the church with Liv and Victoria stood next to him. Aaron took his place opposite Robert, their arms instinctively holding out for one another. Chas kissed both their cheeks and then took her seat.

With their hand interlocked, Robert gently stroked the top of Aaron’s hands and, looking into his eyes, he saw that his eyes were welling up. Robert smiled at the man who was moments away from becoming his husband, whispering “You okay?”

Aaron closed his eyes to hold the tears back before nodding. You could see how in love he was, his eyes lit up just looking at Robert, his cheeks flushed from their hands touching in front of so many people.

“I promise to cherish you forever, because I love you. I promise that I’ll be a better person because you deserve it.” Just a few of Robert’s own vows. They had both opted for writing their own vows, saying that it just made the ceremony much more personal to them, rather than saying the same vows people had heard over and over again.

“You mean the world to me and I promise that I’m going to show you that. I promise that I’ll be yours forever, even if you do get on my nerves sometimes.” Aaron had initially struggled with his vows. He thought that they would be rubbish compared to Robert’s, who was used to talking in front of an audience. He thought this. But when he said those words to Robert, in front of their families and friends he could see Robert on the verge of tears, overcome with the emotion of Aaron’s promises.

Their fingers trembled and shook as they put their rings back in their rightful place. They decided against buying new rings when they first got engaged, instead deciding to engrave each other’s initials on the inside of it.

“I now pronounce you husbands.” The vicar said, before Robert’s hands suddenly clasped Aaron’s cheeks, pulling them together and kissing him harshly. Aaron kissed back in the same manner, neither of them caring much about the audience they had. When they stopped kissing, they put their foreheads together and Aaron whispered, “We finally did it.”

Robert smirked in response and bit his lip before leaning in and kissing his _husband_ again, gently this time.

 

* * *

 

Liv stood up from the table in the pub and someone, she doesn’t know who exactly, coughed to let everyone know the speeches were about to start. She had been asked by Aaron to take the speech that Chas would have normally done, because Robert had asked Victoria to do a speech as well.

“Aaron asked me to say a few words, and if you know me, you know that I’d be alright with singing his praises. Robert on the other hand..” She paused for the laughter that rung around. “But in all honesty, I’m so happy to be a part of today, because I know how important it is for not only those two separately, but the little family we’ve become. Aaron you’re my big brother and I love ya. You’ve helped me so much through everything and I know I annoy you but that’s just what little sisters do.” At this point, Robert snorted and raised his eyebrows at his own little sister.

“People won’t be expecting me to say anything like this, least of all him, but Robert?” His eyes followed the crowd towards Aaron’s sister now. “I’m proud to call you my other big brother. Because that’s what you are. You look after me, as much as you annoy me. You’re the one who wakes me up to go to school, the one who helps me with my homework when Aaron’s useless. You give me money when I need it and more importantly, you make Aaron happy. So that makes me happy. I love you bro.”

She walked over to Aaron and Robert and let each of them hug her. Robert held onto her for a little bit longer, both of them swaying as he kissed her hair and said “Love you too little sis.”

Next, it was Victoria’s turn to say her speech. She already told Robert that she was proud of what she had written, but according to Adam she was slightly tipsy when she wrote it so anything could be said. “Robert, you’re my brother, and now you’re finally married. I know we weren’t part of each others lives for a long time, but I always thought about you and wanted to see you again. I can’t describe how I felt when I saw you back here for the first time but it was honestly amazing. My big brother was finally home! I’ve seen a change from you from before you left to when you met Aaron. And it’s definitely a positive one. I’ve never seen you so family orientated; so in love. Aaron. I’ve no idea where to start with you because we’ve got quite a history.” There were some shouts of ‘oioi!’, most presumably from Adam. “You’ve been one of my best friends since we were teenagers and we’ve been through quite a lot together over the years. We’ve seen each other at our worsts and at our bests. I think that this is your best ‘best’. I’ve seen the way your eyes light up when our Rob comes in the room and I’m so thankful for being able to have watched the two of you fall in love. It means the world to me that two of the most important men in my life are now married.”

Robert held Aaron’s hand under the table, before lifting it up and kissing it softly, looking straight into his eyes. Aaron stood up, ready to do his speech.

“Firstly, I want to thank you all for coming because it means the absolute world to me and my _husband_. Wow, that sounds mad. Me and Robert decided that it’d be just me who spoke for the both of us because if I let him speak as well we’d be here for days.” Everyone laughed along with Robert, who just nodded and looked back up at Aaron. In response, Aaron put his hand at the very back of Robert’s neck, stroking the fine hairs gently. “Er, yeah. I love this man with all my heart and I get to call him my husband now, finally. Not only is he the love of my life, he is also one of my best friends. He makes me laugh every day and yeah, we fight, a lot granted, but we get over it eventually. He’s changed my world, he makes me happy every day we’ve spent together. I love waking up next to him every single day, even if he does kick me in bed. I love you, Robert Jacob Sugden.”


End file.
